Understand
by kainic4
Summary: All he wanted to do was love her. But she was too afriad to let him.
1. Insecure

**Insecure**

Nikki Flores

So this is where it starts me and Joe fighting. Yet again.

I don't know what the problem is. It seems like the more we get to know each other. The more **I **start to fall for him **I** seem to find something wrong with him. With us in general. I don't know what the problem is. I know it's me. He only wants to be there for me. This year hasn't been the best for either of us. Yet I just can't let him all the way in.

All he did today was say I love you. Dumb right.

"I don't why you won't let me in," See. "Why can't you trust me. I love you so much. More than anything and it's so hard for me to say this to you 'cause I know that you'll just turn me down. Just tell me why, Kaila." Joe yelled almost pleading for me to give him a reason to stay after over a year.

"I don't know what your talking about," I lied. "I let you in plenty. You just want too much." I said bawling and collapsing on a nearby couch.

"I only want you to show me that you want me as much as I want you. Yeah, you kiss me back, you let me hold your hand, cuddle if you feel up to it. But I don't want a sometimes… I don't even know what we are to each other. This is ridiculous. Maybe your insecure about us but I've tried to give you everything I can. I'll see you at the concert." Joe said walking away from me.

Before he got too far away I grabbed his wrist. "Please don't leave me. Not like him." I said as my sobs shook me body.

"I'm not like him… I… I just need some air… some time to think about this, about us. I promise I won't leave, but I can't wait forever." Joe stated visibly holding back tears, wrenching himself from my grasp. As I hold on for dear life. He finally broke free and ran off of my bus and into the venue as I cried myself to sleep.

That was 1:57 pm. My phobia of odd numbers. Well now it was almost 8:00 and time for my set.

While I was getting ready for the show I wrote not one but two songs. I've been writing a lot of songs lately.

I after I sang my set I introduced one of my new songs

"Hey Utah… Are y'all having a good time tonight?" I asked earning a mountain of screams and yells as I moved the mic stand while one of the stage hands brought out a stool "Thanks, Dean." I waited for the screams to die down. "So usually at this point in the show I introduce **The Jonas Brothers." **Which also earned ear piercing responses like 'I love you Nick', 'Marry me Kevin', and the dreaded 'I'll have your babies Joe.' Usually I just laughed, but tonight was different. "But tonight is kind of different." I looked over and saw Joe with a puzzled look on his face. "You see I really messed up today and someone said something that stuck. So I wrote a song about it, and I'm gonna sing it for y'all tonight, it's called Insecure." I said as sat down and started strumming the pink guitar Joe bought me for my birthday.

(Here's the link

"I'm standing here right in front of you

Do you still see me the same

Then I hear you say I love you

And my worries disappear

Makes me wonder why I can't let it go

There's no reason why I should feel alone

But I hide behind my skin afraid of what's within

"It's my insecurity

It's not you it's me

I'm my worst enemy

It's my insecurity

Just wanna be perfect in your eyes

(Perfect in your eyes)

"Now I know that you loved me for me

But it's so hard

I've been hurt so many times

But you never lit the sky baby

"Makes me wonder why I can't let it go

(I can't let it go)

There's no reason why I should feel alone

But I hide behind my skin

Afraid of what's within

"It's my insecurity

It's not you it's me

I'm my worst enemy

It's my insecurity

Just wanna be perfect in your eyes

(Perfect in your eyes)

"All I really want is love

All I really need is

He's all mine

So tell me why I'm so lost baby

Of something I already had yeah

"It's my insecurity

It's not you it's me

I'm my worst enemy

It's my insecurity

Just wanna be perfect in your eyes

(perfect in your eyes)"

I guess I should start from the beginning.


	2. Make You Mine

**A/N:** I don't own the Jonas Brothers or any one else mentioned in this story except for my oc's.

**Make You Mine**

Vanessa Anne Hudgens

* * *

My AP US History teacher, Dr. Deltoro, says that historians like nice clean starting points. This is mine with Joe.

January 26, 2008 6:20 am

I was coming home the morning of my brother Kale's 8th birthday. All he wanted was to see the Jonas Brothers Perform at the Rockin' Skate. Being that I had just been offered to open the When You Look Me In The Eyes Tour and was the newest edition to J.O.N.A.S. I could actually make that happen.

Since we were going to the same place Joe begged for me to fly in the jet with them. The trip was almost uneventful.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Kaila, you wanna know secret." The youngest Jonas, Frankie, said grabbing my hand. We were playing something with Webkins. Whenever I hung out with Frank I found myself missing my own brother._

"_Of course, I love secrets. The bigger, the better." I said looking straight in to Frankie's eyes._

"_Well I think your cute and so does Joe. So now were in a secret war to be your boyfriend. He thinks he's gonna win 'cause you didn't know." Frankie whispered this part as Joe started walking over. "Can you keep it a secret?" He said with a hopeful look on his face. _

"_Yep. I'm pretty sure that I can." I said looking up at Joe's confizzled face. _

* * *

That was the moment I knew I would make Joe Jonas mine, even if it was the last thing I did.

"Kaila!! Over here." My best friend Danyelle screamed for me at the airport. I told the boys I would see them soon and ran into a bestie hug. "Did you miss me Gorgie?"

"Duh girl duh." I said as we busted out laughing and walked to her car. "So youngin' what's fly up in K'Town." I said trying to sound ghetto. Obviously it wasn't workin'.

"Uhh-uhh Boo Boo. My 17th Birthday is on Thursday. So what if your already 17. Anyways the same thing as always. School, parents, and fake girls. Do you need to change before we go to that Hockey Rock." Mini (nickname for Danyelle) said completely oblivious to anything sports orientated.

"Rockin' Skate. Well no, I don't think so." I said looking down at my outfit; dark wash jeans, a green cami with a navy cardigan, and green three inch pumps. As we reached her car.

"Maybe you should get a coat from home." She said turning on her radio as we started singing and dancing to the Meet Miley Cyrus CD.

"You know Joe always made fun of me listening Disney music and watching Disney shows and movies. Even though he's a Disney artist and is on Disney all the time. We even watched HSM and HSM2 together. He's so lame." I said as Dany was half listening as she sang "Clear" terribly. "And you wonder why you don't have a recording contract." As the song ended laughing.

"That was so rude."

"Thanks girl." I said as Dany started dancing making it impossible for her to see the road.

"You know maybe I should drive to Phillips. I mean I hardly get to drive my car. And because i fear for my life when you drive for me."

"Whateve. Are your mom and brother gonna be at your house when we get there?"

"Hopefully not, but if you keep driving like that than yes. Goodness NASCAR."

"Oh you know you missed me." She said as she started singing Chris Brown's "With You".

**In Kaila's car on the way to the Rockin' Skate**

"I love you Kai, but this music is not doing it for me." Dany said while I sang along to "Just Friends" by Gavin DeGraw.

"I didn't complain when you were listening to Chris Brown the entire way to my house. Now that we're in my car we get listen to my music." Kaila stated sweetly.

"Yeah, whatever. Guess what… I'll tell you my birthday is in five days."

"Dany, you act like I don't know this."

"Who knows you might just forget."

* * *

"I did not know it was gonna take this long for y'all to perform." I said impatiently sliding my pink Motarola RIZR Z3 up and down. "I want to see Kale."

"Maybe you should go out there now. You know as a little surprise to the real surprise." Joe said with a small smirk on his face.

"I think my brother would want to see me, his only sister more than some boys he has never met before." I said.

"Now you'll see him even less. You know since your going on tour with us. I have to say I'm kind of excited." Joe said scooting closer to me on the couch.

"Joe back up. You don't want to scare her away." Nick said laughing hysterically until a couch pillow was thrown at him. "Hey, I don't think that was called for."

"Maybe not. But this is." Joe said pouncing on Nick..

"That's so cool." Danyelle said sarcastically. "Kai I think we should go now so we can get to your mom and brother before all the prepubescent girls go crazy."

"Aww Mini. You learned big words while I was gone." I said hugging Kevin good bye then following Danyelle out the door and into the stadium to find my brother and mother.

**With the boys**

"Dude, that wasn't cool." Joe said after the girls were out of earshot.

"Joe, I didn't do anything. Right Kev?" Nick asked to get some support, but before Kevin got a word out Nick spoke for him. "See I was just pointing out the obvious. Everyone knows you guys like each other. Even the media is picking up on it and getting away from the JoJo stories. Now you guys just need to get together."

"Kevin! You agree with him?" Once again before Kevin could even open his mouth.

"You guys are needed on the stage now."

"I guess that's my say." Kevin says as he leads his brothers to the arena.

**After the concert**

"So were you happier to see me or the Jonas Brothers?" I asked my brother as we were walking to the cars on our way to our grandparents house.

"I have to say umm…. The Jonas Brothers." Kale said matter-of-factly. Causing Danyelle to burst out laughing .

"What's so funny." My mom said unlocking the door to her car.

"Nothing. Dany is just feeling the need to ride with you guys to Nana and Poppa's house." As I suspected she stopped laughing almost immediately. My mom and Kale looked at us weird as we got in my car and waited for them to do the same.

"You were going to throw me in the car with your mom, her awful singning, and oldies music? What kind of friend are you?' Danyelle said with a pained look on her face.

"At least she sings better than you. I said as Independent by Weebie thumped through the radio.

**

* * *

The Rockin' Skate was great by the way. We had to wait like 20 hours for JB to come out but it was worth it. They played eight songs (me and my brother counted).**

There will be more Jonas Brothers interaction as the story goes on. If you have any suggestions then comment me. I need at least 4 comments to post the next chapter. 


	3. Blush

**A/N: iheartjb was confused about the timing, and after reading it I figured it was kind of confusing. The first chapter is in the future around October/November 2008. The second chapter has the date. Basically the first chapter was a preview of what is going to happen while Kaila is on tour with JB, and the second is how Joe and Kaila got to that point. Kind of hard to explain but if you continue reading you'll get it. Thanks for the reviews. **

**If you have any more questions just ask.**

**Thanks for the critique iheartjb. **

**-kole 3 **

**

* * *

Blush **

Aly & AJ

January 31, 2008

Tonight is my first concert. I have to say, I'm completely nervous. I keep thinking I'm going to forget my lyrics or fall or end up showing my goodies to the audience. The fact that my best friend can't be here doesn't help, especially since I'm missing her birthday, but Joe is trying to keep my mind off the concert and Dany.

"Kaila, stop thinking about messing up!!" Joe yelled as we sat off the side of the stage as my band set up for sound check. "You'll be great."

"Thanks, but I highly doubt that, Joseph. I'm gonna be terrible. I'll probably fall off the stage and break a leg." I said suddenly feeling cold in my white Capri sweatpants and red UGA sweatshirt. I guess Joe noticed because he scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, allowing me to put my head in the crook of his neck.

"What's wrong with falling? I do it all the time." Joe said

"Yeah, but you have adoring fans that would love to catch you,"

"Kai, we need to start sound check now," said my bassist Brad.

"Ok, I'm coming," I called out to him trying to get myself loose of Joe's grasp.

"Wait don't go yet." Joe whined with a pout.

"I have to. My band is waitin' for me. Plus I need to do this so I won't have anymore butterflies before the concert." I stated getting up as Joe grabbed my wrist.

"Fine. Wait, you don't know how to play the guitar, do you?" Joe asked with a smirk.

"No, why?"

"Because after this concert I'm gonna teach you how to play." Joe stated causing me to tilt my head to the right slightly. "Now you look like a cute little puppy." This time he got an open mouth and a small kick in the thigh. "Hey, I said a cute puppy." Joe said between laughter while standing.

"You still compared me to an animal. It doesn't really matter if it's cute or not." Not really noticing how close Joe was until, he leaned into me. I almost thought he was going to kiss me until…

"Joe, dad wants us," Kevin said waving to me and walking backstage.

"Thanks Kevin." Joe said sarcastically under his breath. "I'll see you after our sound check and we can finish talking about our _lessons."_ For some reason I don't think he was talking about a guitar.

"You finally ready to start practice?" Marie one of my back up singers stated. Marie and I got along the best out of my entire band. We are close in age, though she's still 16; she's just a back up singer because she's trying to decide if she really wants to be in the music industry.

"Of course, I think we should start with Silence, then Cold As You…"

**After Kaila's sound check**

"Do you want to watch a movie so we can stay calm before the concert?" I said to Marie as we sat on a couch backstage, you could hear every word the boys sang.

"Yeah. So what's up with you and Joe? You guys seemed really close before the sound check, like little cuddle buddies." Marie said poking me in the side as we looked through the movies I brought in from my bus.

"Nothing is up. He was just tryin' to make me feel more comfortable with tonight. And then I got cold so he held me to warm me up." I said smiling remembering being that close to Joe.

"I'll bet he warmed you up." Marie said with a smile.

"Goodness Mare, not like that. You know for a virgin you have a really dirty mind." I said turning to look at her.

"What can I say. It's a gift." Marie said without hesitation right before the movie started.

**After the Jonas Brothers sound check.**

"What's cookin' good lookin's?"

"Joe must you be so lame." Kevin said sending Nick into hysterics.

"Hush!!" Marie and I said at the same time. Which silenced the guys until Joe plopped on the couch.

"What cha watchin'?... Oh goodness is this The Notebook?" Joe said putting his arm around my shoulders causing me to put my head his shoulder.

"Yes, I love this movie. It makes me cry every time." I said without looking at Joe. Nick was sitting in front of me with his arms on Marie and my knees, while Kevin was sitting on the couch next to Marie. "What did your dad want before my sound check?" I whispered to Joe.

"Oh, nothing Kev was just joking. But I do remember what we were about to do before he called me." Joe said leaning down to me, eyes clearly focused on my lips.

"In front of your brothers?" I said moving away slightly.

"Their not watching us, their watching the movie, see."

"For some reason I don't think they are concentrating on the movie." I whispered glancing at Nick who was watching us from the corner of his eyes.

"Well than we'll just give them a show." Joe countered leaning closer to me.

"Joseph I can't kiss you in front of your brothers. That's so weird." I whined with a pathetic pout on my face.

"Kaila, they need you in hair and make-up now." My assistant, Lacey, yelled as she poked her head through the door. "They are gonna need you guys soon, too."

"Thanks Lace." I said secretly happy she came in when she did. "See you guys later."

"Hold up. I'll come with you." Marie said. As we got into the dressing room Marie closed the door and sat down in the make up chair as I was shedding my sweats and putting on my outfit; short brown dress shorts that cuffed, a Taupe Chiffon Pleated Corset, a brown knit half sweater, and Taupe heels. "You know he's not going to wait forever," Marie stated as I wiggled into my heels.

"Who's not going to wait?" I asked genuinely clueless confused as Whitney, my make up artist, and Alex, my hair stylist came in the room.

"Joe. It's completely obvious he likes you. Especially since he tried to kiss you before sound check and while he thought we were watching the movie."

"You heard us?" I said in shock almost making Alex burn my face with the curling iron and Whitney poke my eye out with eyeliner.

"Duh girl. You know you need to learn how the whisper. I mean I'm sure Kevin and Nick didn't hear you guys, but I surely did. Especially since you almost knocked my head off trying to get away from his lips." Marie said chuckling.

"YOU DIDN'T LET JOE KISS YOU!!!!" Alex yelled taking me and Marie aback. "Sorry, but if I was five years younger and a lot more energetic I would take Joe Jonas for a spin." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Okay. 1. Please don't burn my hair. 2. Joe's a virgin. And 3. Ewwww." I said as Whitney steadied my head.

"Well, like I said he won't wait forever."

"Kaila we are ready for you."

**After the concert on the JB's tour bus**

"Are you going to let me teach you to play guitar now." Joe said sitting behind me with his guitar in his hand.

"Yeppers. Are you ready?" I said almost melting into Joe's warm body.

"Okay are you comfortable?" Joe said chuckling into my hair, before kissing the top of my head.

"I would be more comfortable if you were a pillow, you know since I spent twenty hours on stage jumping around." I stated lifting my head to pull my bangs in front of my pink and brown polka dot headband and put my hair up in a hairtie and place a pink and brown polka dot ribbon around my hair.

"Well, at least you didn't fall and break your leg." Joe said pulling me close again and bringing the guitar in front of me, placing my hands on the neck of it. "Here we go."

"Do you guys want some food? We're about to pass an In-N-Out Burger." Nick asked us as he walked into the room.

"Yes. I'm staving." Joe said putting down his guitar and moving from behind me to go order his food.

"But what about my lesson," I said with a pout.

"Oh, you really don't make this easy. Awesome Food or Awesome slash Hot Girl" Joe said weighing his options heavily while moving his hands up and down.

"You can teach me to play later, Joe go get some food. And get me some while you're at it. I'm absolutely starved."

"See that's my almost girl." He said about to give me a kiss before he stopped and grabbed Kevin's hand and pulled him off the bus to get the food.

"Sooo, Kaila." Nick said sitting beside me.

"Sooo, Nicholas." I repeated looking at him, over the last couple of days Nick and me have become close friends.

"Do you like my brother?" _What kind of question is that? _I thought to myself. "And before you answer stupidly. Do you like Joe as more than a friend?"

"Did Joe put you up to this?... Nevermind I don't want to know. I don't know. I mean he's sweet and funny, he seems like he really cares and doesn't want to frighten me away. It's just I don't have the best… how should I say, um track record with guys. One day they're buying you teddy bears and pushing you on swings, the next day they are not returning your phone calls and acting like you never existed." I said rambling.

"Well, just so you know, Joe's not that kind of guy."

"We're back." Joseph said "And we have food."

**

* * *

A/N: Here's the third chapter. I was kind of disappointed that their weren't that many reviews, but all in due time I guess. I stayed up all night trying to finish up this chappie for y'all R&R peeps **

**Loves ya**

**kole 3**


	4. Fearless

**A/N: There's a HUGE storm outside my house which led me to listen to the song which gave me a great idea, but it also knocked out my power so I don't know how far I gonna get. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**

* * *

Fearless**

Taylor Swift

February 8, 2008

_**My friends say you're so into me**_

_**And that you need me desperately**_

_**They say you say we're so complete **_

_**But I need to hear it straight from you**_

_**If you want me to believe it's true**_

_**I've been waiting for so long it hurts**_

_**I wanna hear you say the words, please**_

_**chorus**_

_**Don't, don't let me be the last to know**_

_**Don't hold back, just let it go**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**You need me all the way**_

_**Oh, if you love me so**_

_**Don't let me be the last to know**_

_**Your body language says so much**_

_**Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch**_

_**But til' you say the words it's not enough**_

_**C'mon and tell me you're in love, please**_

_**Repeat chorus**_

_**C'mon baby, c'mon darling, ooh yeah**_

_**C'mon, let me be the one**_

_**C'mon now, oh yeah**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**You love me all the way**_

_**And I don't wanna wait another day**_

_**I wanna feel the way you feel**_

_**Oh, c'mon**_

_**Don't, just let me be the one**_

_**Don't hold back, just let it go**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**You need me all the way**_

_**So…baby, if you love me**_

_**Don't let me be the last to know**_

Joe was teaching me to play the guitar to one of my songs. Everyone is saying that I'm picking it up fast. "That was so good. Soon you're not even going to need me to teach you." Joe said getting up from the floor then turned and held his hand out to help me up. When I accepted his hand I felt something it had never felt before. It was like shivers took my hold body and left my heart for last. I think he felt it too. When I finally got up we were so close hardly an inch separated our lips, I've never wanted to kiss some as much as I did right then, but that feeling I just got made it even more apparent. I couldn't't be with Joe. "What are you doing after the concert on Valentine's Day?" Joe asked me running his right hand through his long, black hair and resting it on his neck. Driving me absolutely crazy.

"Well, I'm singing at this small, little concert with this one band. I'm not sue if you've heard of them, their the Johnson, no Jones, wait the Jonas Brothers. Then I plan to learn the guitar with the hottest guitar player in the band." I said going into the kitchen on the bus and started fixing me and Joe something to eat since everyone else had already eaten. Joe sat in to booth waiting on his food.

"That Joe guy. Yeah, I heard he was really cute, had all the fans wanting his hot bod." Joe said with a confident smirk.

"No, his older brother Kevin." I said looking at Joe's reaction in the mirror. His mouth hung open wide enough a science textbook could fit in it. "I'm joking Joe. I have no idea what I'm doing for Valentine's Day. Why?" I said placing our plates in front of us. "I know we have a concert in Texas, but maybe after that we could go out to dinner. Just you and me."

"Like a date?" I asked. I haven't been on a date in so long, my mom says boys distract you from achieving your goals.

"Yeah, we could go out to eat and then come back here and watch any movie you like. Then maybe you could stay the night on our bus instead making our bus drivers stop the buses at deserted truck stops at three in the morning." Joe said digging into his food.

"Yeah, I'll go out to dinner with you on Valentine's Day. What made you ask anyway?"

"That song you just sang. I figured it was time for me to tell you that I like you. I know that you didn't write that song for me, but it seems like it fit our situation perfectly. And now maybe we can take this thing we have to the next the next level." Joe said moving into the booth I was sitting in. Leaving me trapped between him and the window.

"Joe I can't. Not yet." I said looking down, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. I don't know why I usually would have kissed a guy by now. Bit there's something about Joe. I like him so much it actually scares me and I don't want to get too close.

"Kai, I like you a lot. Why won't you let me kiss you?" Joe said lifting my chin with his finger.

"Just give me some time." I said trying to avoid his eyes, knowing that if I looked in them I would cave and a heavy make out session would follow.

February 14, 2008

"Did you get him something?" Marie said as I was putting on my favorite black satin babydoll dress with large bow at the bust and my red flats for my date with Joe. The whole concert I was thinking about if this was a good idea or not.

"Of course. Here," I said looking in my oversized red purse for the envelope with the tickets in them.

"Good idea the boys love basketball"

"I know, I had no idea what to get him, so I asked Miss Denise and she told me I should get tickets to go to see the Bulls play Miami on the 18th in Chicago." I said putting the finishing touches on my make up.

"You know there's suppose to rain tonight? But there's only a 24 chance. Hopefully you'll get in before then." Marie said as the door opened.

"Hey, umm are you ready?" Joe said with his eyes covered.

"Yeah, bye Marie," I said giving her a hug, and walking to Joe in the hallway.

"Wow, you look…wow." Joe said tongue tied.

"That wasn't a lie. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a blue tee shirt with Future Mr. Alba written in black, a black jacket, and black and blue sneakers. "I love the shirt by the way. Very direct." Kaila said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, what can I say, I don' t like to beat around the bush..." Joe said trailing off leading Kaila outside.

**

* * *

After dinner**

"Do they need to follow us all the time?" Joe asked holding an umbrella over our heads. We had just let the restaurant and were outside his bus.

"I don't think the paparazzi were after me. It was all you, Mr. Jonas. No one even knows me…yet." I said holding the teddy bear he bought me close to my chest. As I was opening the door to the bus he grabbed my hand.

"Let's stay out here for a second."

"Joseph it's freezing out here and if you haven't noticed it's kind of raining." That was the understatement of the year. I was actually surprised that he could keep the umbrella this long. "Plus my hair is gonna …"I trailed off as Joe's warm lips connected with mine.

This was by far the best kiss I've had of my entire life. Obviously Joe felt the same way as he let the umbrella fall from his hand and placed his hands on my hips pulling me closer to him. I completely forgot about Teddy as he fell and my arms wrapped around Joe's neck my hands instantly running through his hair. A minute later Joe broke away, "Sorry I didn't mean to get your hair wet. You still want to go inside?" Joe said with a smirk, already knowing the answer to the question.

"Does this answer your question?" I said as I let lips touch his.

"Kai, will you be my girlfriend?" Joe asked and for a moment I saw fear in his eyes. But fear of what exactly? Goodness I wanted to say yes, but my mom would make me break up with him in the end. God, tell me what to do. So I said the only thing I could think of.

"Joe don't ruin the moment." And resumed kissing him trying to ignore the feeling that I had broken his and my own heart at the same time.

**

* * *

When we finally got back on the bus**

"Joe are you okay?" I said looking at the drenched Jonas.

"Yeah, I'm fine let's go in the back and get you some sweats to put on." Joe said brushing past me. Guilt flowed over my body as I followed Joe to the rec room.

Joe held the door open for me and I gasped. The room was lit with light pink candles and powder pink rose pedals, but one thing really caught my eyes. A pink Gibson acoustic guitar with white flower detail and my name on the neck. I ran over to it and lightly ran my fingers against the instrument. I turned to look at Joe, I began to walk over before he raised his hand and lightly whispered, "Don't ruin the moment." Before getting some of his old sweats and tossing them to me. "You can change in the bathroom. Knock before you come back in." He said almost coldly, so I obeyed his orders. When I returned he asked what movie I wanted to watch.

"We can start with Good Luck Chuck?" I asked more than stated hoping that his love for Jessica Alba would save me, until I heard a muffled whatever. As Joe plopped down on the opposite side of the couch. I took the initiative to scoot closer to him. "Joseph."

"What?" he said harshly trying not to look at me even though I knew he wanted to. I needed him to look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude. I'm just kind of scared. Everything is happening so fast. But you need to know I really do like you, so much." A said close to tears with my southern accent shining through. And then he did it. He looked at me and pulled me close so my head was resting on his shoulder and laid his head on mine.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." Joe muffled into my hair.

"You promise." I said looking up at him.

"I promise. Now let me watch my ex-wife. I can't believe she cheated on me with that Cash Warren dude. What kind of name is Cash? And aren't I cuter?" Joe said whining.

"So, much cuter." I said placing a quick peck on his cheek.

**

* * *

The next morning**

At some point during out movie marathon me and Joe fell asleep on the floor, which probably wasn't the best idea seeing as we had a concert tonight. I tried to wiggle from under Joe's arm without waking him. After I succeeded I walk into the kitchen where Miss Denise, Mr. Paul, and the rest of the Jo Bro's were eating breakfast. "Morning all!" I said skipping over to where the chocolate chip waffles were located.

"Morning Kaila. You look happy. Did Joe pop the question last night?" Miss Denise asked me with a smile across her face.

"Wait, you knew?" I said almost choking on the waffle in my mouth.

"Of course Sweetie. I'm his mother, he tells me everything."

"Hold up, Joe proposed to you. As in marriage?" Nick said trying to grasp the situation.

"Goodness no, Nick. I'm only 17." Said going into the fridge to get apple juice.

"Well that's what it sounded like to us." Mr. Paul said looking at me then his wife.

"Kaila will you play webkinz with me today?" Frankie said completely out of nowhere.

"Of course. How about after I write this song that's in my head I come find you and we'll play." I said kneeling down to his level.

"Enough with the changing of the question. Did he ask you and did you say yes?"

"Yes and no." Said a sleepy voice from behind me. I turned to see Joe with his hands wrapped in his shirt. "Can someone turn the heat up on this bus?" Joe said as he walked over to the waffles before placing a kiss on the top of my head. "Morning Family." No response. " What's up with you guys?"

**

* * *

After breakfast at sound check**

"Kevin, can you help me write this song? I have a feel but I'm no good with figuring out chords." I really wanted to finish this song and play it for Joe before the day was up.

"Yeah, do you know how you want it to sound?" Kevin said grabbing his acoustic and sitting on the couch across from me. "Do you have any lyrics in mind?"

"I kind of want a country feel to it. Lyric wise I only have a few lines

_**Run your hands through your hair **_

_**Absent mindedly makin' me want you**_

Then,

_**You pull me in & I'm a little more brave**_

_**It's the first kiss really somethin' it's fearless,**_

And the chorus

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**_

That's really all I have right now, but usually after I have a rhythm the words just flow."

**

* * *

Later**

"hey Garbo can I steal Joe from you for a second?"

"Yeah, but I need him back before the concert. Have fun you lovebirds." Garbo said skipping away.

"I'm sorry if your mad at me for asking my mom before…" Joe said before I cut him off.

"I'm not mad at you. Why would you think that?" I said utterly confused.

"Well you have been avoiding me today." Joe said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No I haven't. this morning I told Frankie that I would play with him, then before my sound check I asked Kevin to help me write a song for you, Crazy."

"Oh, well are you going to play it for me?" I nodded and grabbed the my guitar and started strumming the first notes.

"_**There's somethin' 'bout the way **_

_**The street looks when it's just rained**_

_**There's a glow off the pavement **_

_**Walk me to the car **_

_**And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there **_

_**In the middle of the parking lot **_

_**Yeah"**_

_**We're drivin' down the road **_

_**I wonder if you know **_

_**I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now **_

_**But you're just so cool **_

_**Run your hands through your hair **_

_**Absent mindedly makin' me want you"**_

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this **_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first **_

_**Fearless **_

_**And I don't know why when with you I dance **_

_**In a storm in my best dress **_

_**Fearless"**_

_**So baby drive slow**_

'_**Til we run out of road in this one horse town **_

_**I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat **_

_**You put your eyes on me **_

_**In this moment now capture every memory"**_

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this **_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first **_

_**Fearless **_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance **_

_**In a storm in my best dress **_

_**Fearless"**_

_**Well you stood there with me in the doorway **_

_**my hands shake **_

_**I'm not usually this way but**_

_**You pull me in & I'm a little more brave**_

_**It's the first kiss it's flawless really somethin' it's fearless."**_

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this **_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first **_

_**Fearless **_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance **_

_**In a storm in my best dress **_

_**Fearless"**_

"So what did you think?" I said extremely nervous to his reaction.

"Kaila Nereida Morales will you be my girlfriend… again?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**Thank goodness I finished this chapter. I you read the first chapter I did change when Joe got her the guitar, but I had to change the dates because I got this amazing/tragic idea. The Song credits are Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know by Britney Spears and Fearless by Taylor Swift. So next chapter you get Kaila's answer, I just realized that I never told you guys what looked like so here is a full description of her Dany and Marie

**Kaila Nereida Morales -** Her mom is Black and her dad is Puerto Rican giving her a exotic look. She has wavy brown hair (that she usually straightens) down to the middle of her back, gray eyes, and a permanent tan. She's average height around 5'6, skinny with some curves, Everyone says she looks like the black Bratz doll. She is still going to regular school (but she getting tutored while she;s on tour) in her home state of Georgia, even though most of her family lives in New York. Her family is uber important to her. She lives with her mother, Tahlia, and her brother, Kale. Whenever she goes to Los Angeles her Paternal Grandparents, Grammy (Nereida) and Granddad (Enrique); her Maternal Grandparents, Nana (Kalene) and Poppa (Hale) come with her. She is a singer and actress on J.O.N.A.S.

**Danyelle Ae-Cha "Mini" Fredericks-** She is Kaila's absolute best friend. Her mother is Black and Korean and her dad is Black. She has brown almost black hair that comes just past her shoulders and dark brown eyes. As you can tell from her nickname she just a little height challenged at 5'1 and really petite, she's only about 22 days younger then Kaila. All of her family lives in Georgia, but her father is in the military, she lives with her mother Bailey. Her sister Sara is in a mental hospital for her disruptive tantrums. She and Kaila talk at least once a day no matter where Kaila is. She's an aspiring party planner meaning she knows how to have a good time which attracted her to Kaila in the first place.

**Marie Jade "Cheer" DelTina-** She is Kaila's other bestie. Her family is from the Islands. She has light, light brown hair and brown eyes, and is 5'4. joined the tour and is trying to decide if she really wants to be a part of the music industry.

**Please Review**

**Kole**


	5. Afriad

**Afraid **

Vanessa Anne Hudgens

February 18, 2008

"_**Just when it's getting good **_

_**I slowly start to freeze **_

_**Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep **_

_**It's the memory I can see **_

_**Then this fear comes over me **_

_**Understand that I don't mean **_

_**To push you away from me **_

"_**Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again **_

_**I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me **_

_**Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again **_

_**I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me **_

"_**You got a way of easing me out of myself **_

_**I can't stay but I can't leave, I am my worst enemy **_

_**Please understand that its not you it's what I do **_

_**Just when I'm about to run I realize what I've become **_

"_**Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again **_

_**I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me **_

_**Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again **_

_**I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me **_

"_**Now I wonder what you think of me **_

_**Don't know why I break so easily **_

_**All my fears are armed surrounding me **_

_**I can't get no sleep **_

_**I keep runnin ' in circles around you **_

_**Are you the trap I wanna fall into??**_

"_**Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again **_

_**I don't know, I can't see,"**_ I sang as I was interrupted by my assistant, Lacey running towards me with a cell phone in one hand and OK! Magazine in the other.

"What, we need to stop sound check for a few minutes. Orders of Victoria Lendon. She wants the boys too." My usually timid assistant said raising her voice over the music. "She's really mad. I mean really really mad." Lacey added her eyes gazing between Joe and I. Everyone knew not to make Victoria Lendon, my manager, mad. She was a tyrant and if you crossed her she would make you wish you were never born.

"Why do we have to come?" Kevin asked literally shaking in his cowboy boots as we walked down the hall to the common lounge.

"I don't know why you and Nick need to come, but Joe is defiantly in trouble." Lacey said with her head down whispering as Kevin looked over her.

"Why am I in trouble I didn't do any thing to Victoria. She's not even our manager." Joe asked looking at me, pulling me into a half hug.

"Well, I guess we'll find out when we called Victoria back," Nick said holding the door open for me and Lacey. We settled on in the room, Nick sitting next to me then Joe on the couch. With Kevin and Lacey sharing the loveseat across from us.

"Hello Lovely. And you boys." Victoria answered us.

"Lacey's here too, Miss Victoria." I said looking down at the phone.

"Oh, well. Let's get this on with I have a lunch meet with Resse Witherspoon in thirty. Lacey show them the article and Kaila read it aloud." Victoria barked over the conference line as Lacey scrambled to re-find the article.

"'_**AJ, JoJo, Mandy, Chelsea, or Demi? The answer is Kaila. At least for one third of Disney's new heartthrob super group, the Jonas Brothers. On Valentine's Day front man, and middle brother Joe Jonas was seen with one of the openers of their new When You Look Me in the Eyes tour Kaila Morales after a impromptu date in Houston, Texas. It seems like Jonas was trying to Hold On to Kaila as she was sending out an S.O.S in the pouring rain on the most romantic day of the year. But it seems like his lips were all the rescue she needed. Looks like the teen stars are doing more than just crooning on this winter/spring tour. One reliable source even says, 'Joe and Kaila like each other so much. They hold hands and hug all the time. It no wonder they are exclusive now.' Well at least there are still two cute single JoBros. '**_Wow! That wasn't cheesy at all. And completely reliable. Since me and Joe are totally together." Kaila said as she finished the article.

"Well, it wouldn't be wrong if you had just said yes when I asked you out, either if the times I asked you." Joe mumbled under his breath.

"Are you really bringing this up now because? I thought we went through this one of the, I don't know million times you talk about this." I spat before refocusing my attention on my agent.

"Well Nick, Kevin I just wanted you two to be aware of the situation, because I knew Kaila nor Joe would volunteer to tell you. You are dismissed." She grumbled as Nick and Kevin almost ran out of the room. "Joe you can go to, but the next time you kiss my client make sure there are no cameras around. And Kaila, be careful." Victoria added before hanging up the phone. Which was picked up by Lacey as she exited.

"So we are already late to sound check. You want to make out." Joe said with a smiug look on his face.

"Ughhhh," I yelled as I walked out the lounge slamming the door to return to my sound check.


End file.
